


Excerpts from Dancing with Dragons

by LexiCon



Series: The Dragon Lord Trilogy [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: All my own creation, Gen, Not fromt the actual book.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiCon/pseuds/LexiCon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus bits and pieces from the world of The Dragon Lord<br/>Not necessary to understand the actual trilogy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dragons and their Powers

**Author's Note:**

> Dancing with Dragons is an actual book by the author DJ Conway. While some of my research has been taken from this book, most of the dragon lore is of my creation.
> 
> These chapters aren't really necessary to understand the trilogy but rather little snippets of what the characters learn throughout the story. It's kinda like an interactive side story that grows as the characters do.

_Dragons and their powers/temperaments_

_A  Dragon Lord is knowledgeable in the temperaments and colors of all dragons. This information is important in choosing your bonding mate. It is usually a master Lord who aids his charge in choosing his very first dragon, and though this dragon will be special, it will not be a Dragon lords last._

_A powerful lord who is careful in his picking can be bonded to many dragons in his lifetime; oftentimes at concurrent intervals._

_Below is a comprehensive list of the major species of dragon and the powers and magicks associated with them:_

**_WHITE_** : Said to be the most congenial of all dragons. Their powers lie in transformation and are capable of assuming any shape, including that of a man, elf, or dwarf. They are said to be skilled linguistically; being able to speak the language of any beast they transform into. It is best to bond with a white dragon if you are a new or apprentice lord as they are easiest to get along with and most willing to enter into a bond.

 ** _BLUE_** : Close in temperament to the white dragon, this dragon’s talent lies in the manipulation of water and water elements. They friendly enough to strangers but it is best to remain cautious around them as they can also be extremely mischievous. Should you choose to bond with this dragon, it is best to let them come to you as they can be highly unpredictable in their choices. ****

 ** _GREEN:_** A gentle dragon, their skill in healing magick is unmatched and surpasses even that of the _Sindar **.**_ They will rarely ever bond with a lord, but should they choose to, it will usually be with that of child. They are often called upon to be guardians of the children of Dragons Lords until the child is of age and can choose a bondmate. Green Dragons will rarely stay bonded for long as they prefer to spend their time on their own and not in the company of others

 ** _RED_** : A dragon with a fiery temper. They are the fire breathers and the gold hoarders. Their strengths lie in the cast of spells, and manipulation of beings. Some say that they are able to induce madness in a person in order to bend them to their will. They are said to be, by far the most intelligent of dragons and one of the most dangerous. It is unrecommended to bond with this dragon, and he is unlikely to accept should the offer be presented. The few who are able to perform a successful bond are sometimes said to be the most powerful of Dragon Lords. ****

 ** _BLACK_** : Not much is known of this enigmatic beast. They stay to the shadows and are usually unseen. Do not attempt a bonding ritual with this dragon under any circumstances.

_There are many dragons that are deviations of these five dragons but their powers will always match with the drake whose scales are most closely matched. However, should you come across a cross bred dragon, be advised that this makes their temperament highly unpredictable._


	2. Ethics

Chapter Two: Ethics of a Dragon Lord

The following is a comprehensive guide of ethics that every Dragon Lord must abide and adhere to. To do otherwise will result in unfortunate consequences and perhaps even death. A bond with a dragon is full of sacrifice and is fraught with particularities and a Lord must always be vigilant so as not to offend their partner.

 

_1) A Dragon Lord is always patient and polite when conversing with a potential partner._

Though their hides are tough, dragon are, at heart, very sensitive creatures. To be anything but polite and mannerly to one may very well result in the Dragon Lord being eaten alive.

 

_2) Never place yourself above your partner._

Remember that the two of you are equals. One is never greater than the other.

 

_3) Guard your powers carefully._

The powers of a Dragon Lord are a gift granted from the gods and never meant to be used or tampered with lightly.

 

_4) Know that you are different._

Your gift is what makes your special. The differences between you and any of another race is the reason that you were chosen to bear these gifts. They are the reason that you are able to converse with dragons. No other will know what it means to be a Dragon Lord.

 

_5) Never bond with a dragon against their will._

The result of a forced bond will be a corrupted and fragmented bond that will end in death for both the binder and the bound.

 

_Eye for and Eye_   
_Heart for a hearth_   
_What happens to one_   
_Shall see the second part._


	3. The Myth of the Dragon Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I create a whole other tangent in Middle Earth history, but hey this is an AU right? Go big or go home

****

The Myth of the Dragon Lord

When the World was still young and the mountains had just began to peak, the peoples of Arda lived in blissful harmony with one another. There were no wars, nor acts of violence committed against one another.

In the lands far to the North, the dark Vala, Melko who is also called Deceiver saw the People in their happiness and was jealous for he himself was not happy.

So in his black heart and cruel mind, he thought of a creature, one who would obey only his command. These creatures he called Dragon and they became great reptiles who breathed both fire and ice and could bewitch with a word or a glance.

Melkor saw his mighty beasts and he was pleased for they were both cunning and resourceful. He used them to terrorize the Peoples of Middle Earth.  For years they stole kingdoms and razed lands until none but a few still remained.

These few prayed to the Valar to save them from these terrible foes and the Valar heard them.

It was the soft hearted Yavanna who heard them the loudest, for not only were the people suffering but so too was her beautiful creations of the earth. She pleaded with her husband, the Smith Vala Aule and he took the matter to the great King of the Valar and brother to Melkor.

Manwe studied their concerns and agreed that something had to be done else Arda would be destroyed. Many years he thought but could not find a solution.

From out of the dark, there came an unexpected voice. A Maiar known only as Olorin. He knew a great deal of the going ons in the lands and told Manwe to create a new being. A being who could withstand the rage and wrath of the dragon.

Manwe listened with interest. He could not create a new race, for that was forbidden by Illuvatar, but he could pull and change those that existed.

He looked upon the People and took one from each of the great race, Elf, Dwarf, Man and even Hobbit. Into them he breathed new strengths and powers and they became different. They cared not for the concerns of their races and strove ever toward peace within their realm.

These new being were able to use the power of the Valar and bind Melkor’s dragons. With each dragon that fell under their control, a piece of their soul would become intertwined with the beasts. In time, a mutual trust was built between the two and together they kept peace within Middle Earth and the peoples were grateful. They were called Dragon Lords.

But as with all things, even the good must come to an end.

It was Dion, a Dragon Lord born of the race of Men, who began to think himself as a god. He saw himself above everyone, including those of equal power to him. He began binding dragon without care and without thought to the safety of the people he was sworn to protect.

One by one, the lands fell under him, and still he desired more.

Manwe looked upon his creation and saw the darkness within him. He knew now that the time had come to banish the Dragon Lords for their purpose had been fulfilled.

With a mighty yell, he struck down Dion and his followers. The others he could not bring himself to destroy for they had done no wrong. Instead he took the other four Lords and hid them away for now because of Dion, they were feared and the people no longer looked to them in hatred.

Many years passed and the Dragon Lords, once so revered fell into myth and shadow, the dragons too, save but a few, drifted from the light and no more did the lands and people talk of them….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess the moral of the story is that the race of Men has an issue with power....


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me!

This series is discontinued. I am going to be rewriting and reworking this story into an original work. Until that time it will remain on the site :)


End file.
